Signs of Love
by NeonDomino
Summary: After an accident causes Remus to loose his hearing, he expects the worst. He's pleasantly surprised when he meets some other boys in the hospital who help him realise that things aren't as bad as he thinks. Written for QL round 5.


Written for:

Quidditch League - Holyhead Harpies - Chaser 1 - Write about a character demonstrating resilience after a personal trauma or tragedy (for example, ill health, a death, etc.) 7. (dialogue) "It was like kissing a troll, only wetter." 13. (colour) ruby red 3. (dialogue) "I wish you had told me before I… " / "What? Before you what?"

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Hospital!AU

Gobstones Challenge - Gold Stone (Illness), Accuracy - Pairing: Hope/Lyall, Power - Emotion: (AU) Blind, Technique - Object: Suitcase

The FRIENDS Challenge: Season 4 - TOW Joey's New Girlfriend. Write about the Marauders

* * *

A/N

This is an AU

Also, all dialogue in this fic is either a written message or sign language.

Thanks to the Harpies for helping. :)

* * *

 **Signs of Love**

* * *

Remus stared at the blank wall in front of him as his parents talked to the doctor. Well, he assumed that was happening. After all, he couldn't hear a word that passed any of their lips. He didn't want to see their lips move and not hear his mum's soft voice again.

He had been awake for two days now. Two days of misery as he quickly realised that there was something terribly wrong.

The thoughts swirled around his mind. He would have to leave school and find a new one because how would he attend his one anymore.

He'd have to learn sign language. He'd probably have to get a tutor and his parents couldn't afford one.

No more music, no more movies. He wouldn't even know if the phone rang. His life had suddenly changed for the worst and things wouldn't be the same again.

He wondered how many friends would bother learning sign language and how many would leave his life over the next few weeks.

He felt his mother's hand rest on his arm and jumped, having not expected it. He turned towards her and couldn't stand the pity in her eyes.

He turned his attention back to the wall. He didn't want to acknowledge what his mother was writing in the notebook she had brought with her. He just wanted everyone to leave. He wanted his parents to go and for the doctor to go.

That way he could pretend that the quiet was due to him being alone and not because an accident had stolen something he had taken for granted.

He pulled his ruby-red knitted blanket tighter around himself as he lost himself in his misery.

...oOo...

When Remus woke up, the first thing he saw was a teenage boy sitting in the chair next to him, eating his chocolate bar.

He sat up quickly, his eyes on the chocolate and the boy froze and his lips began to move.

Remus stared at him hopelessly before turning his head away. He wasn't going to even bother. The boy could have the chocolate as long as he went away with it.

There was a light touch on his arm after a minute and Remus sighed as he turned his head. The boy's hands were moving really slowly, hesitantly and Remus stared at him in confusion.

Seeing the look, the boy glanced around, spotting the notebook and sticking it on the table across Remus' lap. He tapped it - a movement that Remus couldn't miss. He glanced down at the notebook, his eyes falling on his parents message from the day before.

 _'Remus, darling. Please don't shut us out. We love you so much and will do anything to help you through this!'_

The boy turned the page and grabbed the pen.

 _'My friend got admitted earlier and they won't let me in his room. I was going to leave £1 for the chocolate.'_

 _'What happened?'_

 _'He had an epileptic fit the paramedic said. You?'_

 _'Accident. Head injury. The doctors said the hearing loss is permanent. I've been awake for two days, unconscious for a few.'_

 _'I can teach you a bit of sign language. I'm not very good but my girlfriend is deaf and I've been trying to learn. I've mastered the alphabet and about eight words.'_

 _'What words?'_

 _'You are so beautiful. Will you marry me?'_

Remus couldn't help but laugh, causing the boy with glasses to grin at him.

 _'I'm James Potter.'_

 _'Remus Lupin.'_

 _'It's nice to meet you.'_ James' head spun around and he shot Remus an apologetic look and began to write again.

 _'I can go in now. I'll come back later?'_

 _'Sure.'_ Remus gave James a small smile before James dropped a coin on the table and rushed out of the ward.

...oOo...

Remus' mother returned from getting a coffee and was glad to see Remus awake and a little more responsive. She offered him a tentative smile, her eyes falling on the writing on the pad.

She grabbed for the pen. _'You made a friend?'_

Remus gave a slight shrug and nodded his head. Hope smiled, her eyes falling on the door. She gestured to get Remus' attention.

James walked over and Remus watched his lips move, not having an idea of what James could be saying, but once James kissed her hand, he grinned at Remus, sitting on the end of the bed and grabbing the notebook.

 _'My friend is being a pain in the arse already. Fancy coming and keeping me sane? Your mum can come in too and keep my mum company because I'm sure she's going insane too. I also met another boy whose going to come. It'll be like a party.'_

 _'A party?'_

James nodded. _'Come on!'_

Remus got out of the bed and followed James from the room. They headed past the nurses' station and to one of the private rooms. James pushed the door open and held it for the pair to walk through.

Remus glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a woman who was fussing over a dark-haired boy who was doing his best to look pitiful. A blond boy sat in the corner quietly.

Remus assumed this was the other boy that James had mentioned.

Everyone began to talk but James held his hands up and his lips began to move. Everyone turned to Remus and he started to move back, away from the pitying looks.

Hope thrust the notebook into Remus' hands. A moment later, Hope and James' mother disappeared from the room and Remus assumed they had talked about leaving the four of them alone.

James' friend shifted across in the bed and patted the space next to him and Remus shyly walked over, perching on the side of the bed as James removed a suitcase from the other chair, setting it on the floor before sitting down.

Remus set the pad down on the table and the other boy on the bed reached for it.

 _'I'm Sirius Black. He's Peter Pettigrew.'_

 _'Remus Lupin.'_

 _'Lily taught me some pick up lines in sign language. I'll wait to use them until you understand them.'_

Remus couldn't help but chuckle as he took the pen back.

 _'I look forward to that.'_

Sirius took it back.

 _'Now, James said he's going to teach you letters by teaching you your name. That's how Lily did things.'_

He smiled at Remus and Remus returned the smile. Sirius took the pen and pointed at the _'R'_ in Remus' name before looking at James.

James took a deep breath before holding one palm up, facing Remus. The other turned and settled on the first in a small hook shape.

Remus copied the movement, checking between their hands and making sure they looked the same before Sirius tapped the second letter.

Remus smiled as he watched James' hands move again.

Three strangers were willing to sit with him and teach him sign language. They were being friendly and kind and he started to think that maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

...oOo...

 _'So, worst date?'_ Sirius asked, his hands moving so slowly as he spelled out the words letter by letter, consulting the big printout that James had provided.

It was tempting to point to the letters, but they all knew that it was better to practice.

Remus glanced at the paper before his hands began to form the first letter.

 _'I'd have to say the date when I had my first kiss.'_

 _'Why?'_ James asked.

 _'I was so nervous. My hands were sweaty when I tried to hold hers. I accidentally tripped her over and the kiss was bad. I think I was overeager.'_

 _'My first kiss was terrible too.'_ Sirius fingers moved slowly once more. _'There was a guy from my school and he was gorgeous and we hung out and he kissed me out of the blue. It was good but bad at the same time.'_

 _'How was it good and bad?'_ Peter asked, focusing hard on his own print-out.

 _'Good because it made me realise I like guys.'_ Sirius smiled widely at Remus as he finished.

 _'And bad?'_ Remus asked, curious as to what it was like to kiss another guy. Well, just Sirius really.

Sirius watched him for a long moment before his gaze turned to the sheet.

 _'It was like kissing a troll, only wetter.'_

Remus chuckled.

 _'I don't know what you're talking about. My first kiss was Lily and it was pretty awesome.'_ James looked smug as he lowered his hands.

 _'I kissed a girl at my school called Mary,'_ Peter added.

 _'So… just girls?'_ Sirius signed, glancing at Remus hopefully.

Remus smiled at Sirius. He wasn't sure if Sirius was asking a question or if he was flirting. Unable to hear the tone of someone's question was making things hard, so he watched Sirius' face carefully, looking for a hint.

 _'So far',_ he finally answered.

Sirius pouted slightly.

 _'I wish you had told me that before I…'_ his fingers fumbled around the next letter and Remus felt at a loss. The way his hands had moved certainly wasn't on the sheet that they were looking at..

 _'What? Before you what?'_ he signed curiously.

Sirius glanced at James, his lips moving and Remus looked between them. They rarely talked in the room, choosing to keep Remus as part of the conversation. The fact that they were talking meant that this was something they didn't want him to hear.

He tried not to look hurt even though he felt it.

After a minute, James gave Sirius a pointed look.

 _'Before I realised that I have a bit of a crush on you,'_ Sirius finished, a shy smile on his lips. _'Your mum told ours that you'll be getting out of here in a couple of days and maybe once I'm out too, we can do something. It'll be tricky because I'll be learning to deal with these fits and I'm not sure yet, and we'll be learning together how to communicate, but I think we've done well so far and I'd like to get to know you.'_

Sirius paused, watching Remus nervously for a moment before he turned his eyes back to the signs on the sheet.

 _'Though if you're not interested, being friends is good too.'_

 _'A date sounds nice,'_ Remus replied, smiling at Sirius. _'Also, I'm sure we can all hang out together too.'_

Sirius beamed at him before nodding towards the door. Remus turned to look and noticed his mother had returned from going for dinner with Dorea.

He slipped out of the bed.

 _'Goodnight. Tomorrow?'_

The other three nodded and Remus took one of the sheets and followed his mum.

He quickly got back into his own bed and smiled widely at his father who was sitting in the seat next to it.

 _'So, I see you've gotten a date?'_ Hope asked, her fingers moving slower than the rest.

Remus nodded. _'With Sirius.'_ He bit his lip, hesitating. _'Is that okay?'_

Lyall leaned over, his eyes scouring the list. He frowned slightly as he signed his first letter. _'Yes, as long as you are happy.'_

Remus beamed at his parents and he relaxed back into the bed.

A few days before, everything had seemed bleak. The fear of his life changing so much, the possibility of having to leave his school and friends behind.

But seeing that he could still have a normal life and communicate with people filled him with hope. He knew that one day he'd feel just as comfortable in his new life as he did in his old one.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


End file.
